


Hilda's Horny Hunting (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Large Cock, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, standing 69
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: The brashest, cockiest, hottest trainer in the continent is on the hunt: Hilda is looking for trouble with wild Pokémon! This is a series of short stories of her exploits in the search for strong wild Pokémon to satisfy her needs... In battle or otherwise!
Relationships: Goriky | Machoke/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 29





	Hilda's Horny Hunting (Commission)

The main rule to the Safari Zone is simple: as long as there are no battles that'll scare the beasts, everything is within limits for Pokémon capture. This alone brought trainers and breeders from all over the continent to try their hands at taming and capturing some of the strongest, most unique beasts the wilderness could offer. Hilda was no different: despite being a world-famous Pokémon trainer, mostly in thanks to how fit and powerful her squad of beasts was, the challenge of adding such unique creatures to her team from such a mysterious place had its particular allure.

After stuffing her backpack with Safari Balls, dolls, berries, and even a stick in case things got saucy, the spunky brunette puffed out her chest, her breasts bouncing in place following her body movement, and stepped into the wild backwoods of the safari. She couldn't help but notice the cameras following her every movement as she walked into the greenery, so just for that extra boost of confidence, she stared into one of them and mouthed, "watch how a legend does it!"

She was, after all, known for more than just her battle prowess. There was also her undying cockiness.

It did not take her long to spot something that caught her attention: hidden in the shadows of the low trees, punching the thick trunk to drop some fruit from the canopy, the form of a hulking Machoke could be seen. This one, even larger than the ones Hilda had come across before; even the ones she had in her storage farm.

"Good Arceus, this baby's huge," Hilda muttered to herself, a large smile creeping up her face, while the massive creature continued to strike the tree, its entire form shaking and rustling, but not bearing any fruit. "Think of the IVs on this thing!"

As the Machoke whined in protest for not being able to get anything from that tree, Hilda gathered a cluster of berries from her bag and slowly approached the fighter. If her plans worked out, she'd have that beast inside a Safari Ball in no time; all she needed to do was make sure it'd be appeased and well-fed. Tying the bunch to the end of a stick, she waved the berries at the fighter and called out to him in a whispered, motherly voice. "Here, handsome," she smiled, hoping that it wouldn't become aggressive towards her. "You hungry? Here, have some berries!"

Albeit having been quiet enough so that no other beast would have heard her, she was loud enough for that huge Machoke to notice her. He immediately stopped punching the tree and turned to the trainer, sniffing and growling, as he noticed not only her presence but also the cluster of berries. His swole shape turned towards her and, in large steps, he closed the distance between them. Her heart began to beat quite rapidly, as she had no idea what that majestic creature had in mind. "T-This is for you," she stuttered, pushing the berries towards him.

However, much to her surprise, Machoke proved not to be interested in the berries. As the massive brawler pushed the stick and the berries away from him and took more steps towards Hilda, he sniffed and examined her body with grim interest, letting out a long-winded growl of approval at what he had before him. "Y-You don't want... the berries?" Hilda asked meekly, as the Machoke lifted his hands and immediately groped her breasts, pressing into them with his super strength as the thin fabric of her tank top immediately started to come undone. "Hey! This is not--!?" She started, but her attention was immediately drawn to what he showed her next.

"Chaaaaa!" The Machoke cried cheerfully, exposing to her a thick, veiny, steel-hard, fully erect dick. Machoke cocks (or Pokémon cocks in general) weren't something Hilda was unfamiliar with, but that one took the cake: the bulging head of that prick was roughly the size of her balled fist, and the shaft was larger and girthier than anything she'd ever laid her eyes or fingers on. It was at that moment that Hilda realized that her Machoke wasn't hungry.

He was dangerously aroused.

"Well, would you look at that," Hilda muttered to herself, far calmer than before, as she knew how to handle that situation better than if it was an actually aggressive Machoke. The fact that he squeezed her breasts to the point her tank top was about to get ripped wasn't a problem; it had happened more often than she could care to count. "So it wasn't berries at the top of the tree, huh? Let me see if I can take care of this for you."

Anything for a swole Machoke!

She slowly brought her hands to the bulge atop that enormous, almost cartoonishly large Poké-cock, and as she touched that swollen head, she realized how it throbbed and pulsated her touch, how hard it felt to the touch and how it warmed her palms. The Machoke let go of her tits for a moment, admiring the work he'd done on her shirt before she brought her mouth to his dong. She gave the crown a couple of shy, quick licks, eliciting not only another long-winded cry from the brawler but also drawing a hefty bead of pre that leaked from the slit atop that bestial shaft. He pushed his hip out for her, projecting his wiener closer to her face, and almost burying it inside her mouth; something that would've surely happened if she wasn't prepared to reel back upon the surprise: Machokes could be extremely pushy when it came to breeding, and that attitude was nothing outside the norm.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Hilda teased, her palms rubbing against the bumpy, veiny shaft of that erect meat. After another lick to the tip, the trainer proceeded to spit on her two palms, so that stroking that obelisk would go a little bit smoother. Holding that massive dong in place, Hilda then opened her mouth wide, bringing the spongy crown inside her mouth.

There was something about some Pokémon's pheromones that just drove lewd breeders like Hilda crazy: as soon as that inebriating smell of lust in the air invaded her, she felt like something inside of her started revving up, almost as if the horniness of that Machoke put her in heat. Her tongue continued to brush the swollen tip while one of her hands moved to the fly of her own shorts. It's not that her camel toe wasn't already visible through her skimpy clothing, but she needed to feel her own skin, as the flaps of her pussy started to engorge themselves, soaked in the juices of her own excitement.

She suddenly couldn't wait to even get rid of her shorts. As soon as the fly came undone, she automatically stuffed her hands into her panties, while the other gripped that thick shaft, holding it in place as her head softly bobbed back and forth on the tip. Patting her own crotch, Hilda could feel her labia puffed out and moist, almost as if she'd been bewitched by a Fighting-type.

Bringing her head away from that dick, she took a gulp of air and snickered. "Whatever berry you ate recently, boy... Damn, did it do you good," she growled, before opening her mouth wide once more and taking as much of that meat as she could inside her mouth, which, to her own standards, wasn't a whole lot, as she could still grip the shaft with one hand. As she coated Machoke's dong with spit and pre, she made a minimal effort to push her shorts down her legs, immediately bringing her digits back to her clitoris, prodding and rubbing it for her own pleasure. She immediately started moaning softly into Machoke's rod, her tongue tracing the shape of his throbbing tip while her other hand milked it for more pre.

And that's when the biggest surprise happened: as soon as her shorts fell off her legs, exposing her legs and, most importantly, her slit, the Machoke grabbed Hilda by the waist and lifted her away from his cock and in the air. She gasped in terror before he let out a cheerful battle cry and flipped her upside down, pinning her stomach against his steel-hard chest. His bobbing cock now teased her by dangling into her face as she stared at his sex from the top. But what threw her off the most was that she could feel the brawler's hot breathing on her pussy.

"What the-- This isn't normal behavior for a Machoke," she complained to herself. In her own experience, Machokes weren't good pussy eaters, so she could only wonder what this one had in mind. "Bugger. Well, in for a penny..." She muttered to herself before gripping that fat dick again, bringing the tip to her lips.

Much to her surprise, however, was when the beast let out another happy war cry -- "Mah... CHOKE!" -- and then buried its tongue deep inside her cunt! She immediately felt something bumpy, spongy, but warm and wet prodding her insides, and immediately let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

"Fuck! It's... almost like you KNOW what you're -- aah -- doing!" Hilda stuttered before gripping that cock even harder, once more opening her mouth wide and bringing the crown to her lips. With Machoke's tongue licking her inner walls, she couldn't help but moan into his dong, her head bobbing becoming more and more passionate as she tried to push herself to swallow that cock as deeply as she could, almost to the point that gigantic bulge took the entire space of her throat. She stroked the shaft fiercely, milking it for even more pre, and swallowing the large wads of the wild fighter's Poké-lube that came out of it, while her mouth sucked on the swollen head, the tongue pressing the spongy bulge into the palate as now both breeder and subject growled, hugged and cried in delight.

The longer it went on, the more Hilda was inebriated by that swole Machamp's ability to work her, and the more she concluded she'd have to be daring to give him his relief. While one of her hands still held on to that rod, her other palm slid down the shaft and found the sack of Apricots. Despite the hard skin, she could feel that it was swollen, like a balloon filled to the brim with water. And if she knew something about Machokes' anatomy, that boy had a load and a half to discharge.

"Alright, big boy," Hilda quipped after removing his dick from her mouth. "You're gonna come with me and my team even if I have to drain those balls--"

And just like when Machoke flipped Hilda upside down, he decided he'd had enough of tasting her pussy's insides and spun her right side up again. She let out a loud gasp, the quickness of everything still being processed in her mind. When she finally figured out where she was -- with her back turned to the Fight-type, standing on the grass --, the swole creature hooked her leg from behind, lifting her off the ground with one arm. "CHOK!" He quipped before hooking her other leg with his other arm, effectively lifting a spread-eagled Hilda onto his grasp.

Again, not normal behavior for a male Machoke, especially seeing as females of their kind were just as heavy as them, therefore not that easily lifted. If Hilda still had any sense of science at that moment, she'd have concluded he learned it by consistently watching someone else pull it off. But right now she had only one thought in her mind...

"... this fucker's gonna break me in half, isn't he?" She thought out loud. Not fearing it... But rather expecting it.

Hilda had but seconds to be thankful for the small blessing of Machoke slowly lowering her onto his cock before she felt the bulge of his tip stretching her walls. What started as the knowing sensation of a rubbery crown that would adapt itself to her pussy quickly became her realizing there was a massive swell of meat forcing itself inside of her, and her breeding mate had no care in the world how tight she actually was.

"H-Hey, take it easy, champ-- Aaaaah FUCK!!!" She screamed as Machoke's dick skewered her, and the beast kept lowering her onto his cock. Her eyes bulged out in distress and pleasure as his rod buried itself deeper and deeper, plowing through her cervix and pressing itself against her womb. "HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE REALLY HUGE," she screeched, her voice already hoarse, and the Fight-type took that as a compliment, as he smirked and flexed his muscles.

"Mah... CHOKE!" He cried, lifting Hilda's body almost as if he intended to throw her in the air, to the point his cock escaped her pussy... Only for gravity to do the rest of the job and drop her entire body onto him, her cunt being ravaged and stretched from the inside out by his dong.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed, her muscles tensing up, her eyes rolling under her eyelids as drool and pre trickled down her face as it oozed from her mouth.

"Choke! Mah-choke! Mah-choke!" He continued throwing her and then impaling her with his rod, doing a number on her Poké-Box she'd never forget. It felt like a workout session for him, except the weight was a willing female whose pussy was extremely tight around its Gigantamax schlong, so it was the absolute best of the two worlds. As for Hilda, she screamed and bawled like an animal in heat, drool flying all over the place as she could barely control herself.

"GOD, FUCK, YES! B-BREED ME, CHAMP!!!" She implored, half because she knew such compliments and encouragement got Machokes off, but half because that gigantic dong and the way he relentlessly rammed it into her was not just fucking with her cunt, but also her senses. She could feel her body starting to grow numb, as shockwaves of pleasure she'd never experienced before coursed through her...

Until, suddenly, Machoke missed his mark. Instead of watching as her body fell onto his cock again, he felt as if his dick was pushing into a completely different hole, as it gave way for a little bit, but then offered immense resistance. He knew exactly what it was... And he liked the idea.

"Oh, NO!" Hilda panicked. A rod that large would surely destroy her rear end! "H-Hey! Don't you--"

He didn't care. He knew he was the dominating creature in that situation, and he'd have his way. Spreading Hilda's legs even further apart, Machoke brought his hands to the back of the breeder's head, clasping his fingers together as he cupped her skull, and started pushing her body downwards onto his cock, as he forced her asshole to gape for his entrance. Hilda screamed even louder now, alerting the other creatures that either came to see what was going on, or flat out ran into the shadows afraid of the wail they'd just heard.

After the bulge atop Machoke's cock got in, the whole of his dong followed suit, almost being suckered into Hilda's rear with how smooth it went. As for the trainer, she was reduced to a banshee screaming bloody murder as her asshole gaped for that oversized rod. But ignoring those screams, as he was sure those were out of pleasure, Machoke went right back to his exercise of lifting the trainer's body, only to then pull her downwards, sinking her entire body onto his dong and leaving a gaping hole where her anus would otherwise be.

"HOLY FUCK!!!" Her hoarse shrieks echoed throughout the safari wetlands, as her hands exposed her tits by sliding under her brassiere. The high of having her breasts so powerfully squeezed by her breeder was gone, and she decided to reproduce it herself, as if she needed even more stimulation, by pinching her own nipples while her asshole was being made by that wild Machoke a fucktoy.

The more her body bounced, the less pain Hilda felt, as all her senses slowly drifted away from her mind. All she knew was that she needed to have her body filled up with warm Pokémon spunk. At that point, she didn't even care about capturing that Machoke for her team anymore: it was safe to say that he captured her instead.

"YESYESYESYES!" She bellowed mindlessly, her tits and limbs flailing as she ragdolled under the Fight-type's might. Her nether muscles clenched up in her poor attempt to keep herself under control, but the only thing she managed to do was squeeze Machoke's cock inside her anus to the point the entire of his shaft ground against her walls, and there was only so much he could take before all the load pent up inside his bloated balls erupted.

"CHAAAAA~" The fighter cried as his muscles also tensed up, almost crumpling the already subjugated Hilda into a ball. The bawls of delight she gave before turned into yelps of surprise and relief, as Machoke started filling up her rectum with warm Poké-seed -- not as thick and viscous as human spunk, but just as warm and rich. Loads and loads of it; a torrent of pent up sexual energy that just sprayed more and more jizz, until Hilda's rear exit couldn't handle anymore of it, and then some more. The pungent smell of strong semen rose in the air, as Machoke allowed his steel-hard cock to slowly wither, without removing it from the trainer's asshole.

Finally, when his rod returned to a dormant state, Machoke allowed Hilda to touch the ground. But instead of staying on her two feet, she immediately collapsed to her knees, her wobbly legs still spread apart as the Fight-type's semitransparent white batter oozed from her gaping butthole. She heaved as if she'd been through the most terrifying experience of her life... But with a smile.

"H-Holy... Holy fuck..." She shivered, her arms unable to support her upper body's weight. "That was... I don't even... Hey," she made an effort to turn to Machoke, who sat on the ground and got the stick with the fruit Hilda had previously offered him. "I th-think... I've earned having you... on my team... Yeah?"

Machoke had no answer for her. It's almost like he ignored her entirely, since he had already gotten what he wanted from that female. But Hilda was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Y-You... could try and breed me more often," she muttered as her chest still billowed, except this time she wagged her still gaping asshole and puffed out cunt. And as the Machoke gave her a funny look, she knew no Pokémon could possibly resist the continent's hottest trainer's hardest bargain.


End file.
